


Could Someone Give Them One Day Off (Please)

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, and they take one, i guess, i guess too, lazing in bed, they need a break, wow how does someone tag seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we going to stay in bed all day ?" Stiles asks when they are both awake, an hour after.</p><p>He’s laying on his side, his head on his hand and looks at Derek next to him who’s laying on his back and still looking so sleepy.</p><p>"Do you have something against that ?" Derek asks him back, lifting his eyebrows at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Someone Give Them One Day Off (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> For [Saara](http://sourmoose.tumblr.com/).

Stiles looks at his friends, all dirty and bloody, some with wounds closing up as he glances over them quickly, making sure no one is missing. He looks at the three bodies of the werewolves they had just killed because they had wanted to kill them, had wanted to take the Hales’ power from Derek, had captured Stiles earlier that night and had been planning on torturing him for hours before the other had found them. He looks at the sky where the sun is rising slowly, looks at his watch that confirms him that, yes, his dad is waking up in less than half a hour. He looks at all of that and sighs deeply.  
  
"When are we going to have a break," he asks to no one in particular. "I need a break."  
  
"We all do," Derek agrees in a mumble before taking Stiles’ wrist. "I’m driving you home."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
He says bye to Scott, Allison, Lydia, Kira and Isaac, hugs them, thinks about how they are lucky to be alive and how he wishes they are all going to be alive for a long while, maybe even until they are all old.  
  
  
  
He stays a minute longer in Derek’s car before going out of it, wanting to say something but not knowing how to. He looks at Derek who watches through the windshield with a frown.  
  
"Such a sour face, Sourwolf," he almost smiles.  
  
"Go home," Derek tells him. "Sleep."  
  
  
  
He meets his dad on his way to his room and his dad notices his clothes, his tired look and his slow pace due to tiredness, too. He stops him.  
  
"Everyone okay ?" he asks with a concerned look. Stiles simply nods. "Good. Get some sleep."  
  
It’s the second person to say this to him in ten minutes and Stiles can do this. Stiles wants to sleep forever.  
  
  
  
He falls asleep right as his head touches the pillow, still fully clothed. Before he falls completely into unconsciousness, he feels a weight adding on his bed. It’s comforting. He thinks the weight keeps the nightmares away.  
  
He thinks maybe Derek needs to him to keep his nightmares away, too, and that’s why he joined him.  
  
  
  
Derek is still there when he wakes up few hours later. He’s still sleeping soundly and Stiles doesn’t want to be too cliché by watching him sleep but he does it anyway. The sourwolf doesn’t look so sour in his sleep and Stiles wishes he could see that almost smile more often, the slight turn up on the corner of his lips. Stiles hesitates, clenches his hand as he tries to restrain the need, eventually gives in and bring his hand to Derek’s face, touches that tiny smile with the tip of his finger. Derek shakes his head as if the touch tickles him but doesn’t wake up and Stiles smiles at that.  
  
"I love you," he murmurs to Derek even though he’s sleeping. He doesn’t need Derek to hear it anyway, just need to say it before they all end up dead and it’s too late. His heart beats faster as he says it and he repeats it: "I love you. I really, really do."  
  
Derek’s arm rolls around his wait and pulls Stiles closer. Stiles slightly wonders if Derek is awake, after all, if he heard him, but it doesn’t look like he did. He hides is face in Derek’s neck and breathes in.  
  
A few minutes pass and Derek breathes “Calm your heart, Stiles” in his ear.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
  
  
"Are we going to stay in bed all day ?" Stiles asks when they are both awake, an hour after.  
  
He’s laying on his side, his head on his hand and looks at Derek next to him who’s laying on his back and still looking so sleepy.  
  
"Do you have something against that ?" Derek asks him back, lifting his eyebrows at him.  
  
"No. I’m totally fine with that," he assures Derek. "My bed is comfy, I chose it with the purpose of lazing in it."  
  
"Mine’s better," Derek replies back. Stiles can see the hint of a smirk hovering over his lips.  
  
"Well, next time we can go at your place, not mine. You’re the one who drove us here."  
  
There’s a beat and Derek becomes serious, stops looking at Stiles, seems to think the ceiling is more interesting.  
  
"It was for your dad," he says finally. "I know he worries about all this supernatural stuff."  
  
A knot goes up in Stiles’ throat and he can’t look away, focus on Derek’s profile. “Really ? You care about that kind of stuff ?”  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Stiles reaches to take Derek’s hand resting on his belly and squeeze it. “Thanks.”  
  
Derek looks at him, eyebrows lifted in something that looks like disbelief as if he doesn’t understand why Stiles thanks him. As if it’s normal he cares about Stiles’ dad that way.  
  
"We should watch a movie," Stiles says suddenly. Derek nods and that’s settled.  
  
  
  
In the middle of the movie, the Sheriff is back. He knocks on Stiles’ door who tells him to come in, eyes not leaving the screen of his computer. He looks up at his dad, though, when he feels his judgmental look once he’s in the room.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Did you boys stay in there all day ?"  
  
"Day off," Stiles shrugs against Derek’s chest.  
  
"Day off," the Sheriff repeats as if he’s considering it. There’s a beat and he asks : "Does that mean pizza ?"  
  
"You bet it does," Stiles smiles fully. "Thanks, dad."  
  
It’s the Sheriff’s time to shrug before he leaves the room.  
  
  
  
Stiles doesn’t want to get out of bed when the pizza arrives but his dad refuses to keep himself some slices and bring the box to him and Derek so they don’t really have a choice.  
  
"It’s not the end of the world, Stiles," Derek tells him when Stiles says that he misses his bed literally two seconds after getting out of it.  
  
"It might be," Stiles replies.  
  
Derek shakes his head with a fond look.

  
  
As they eat pizza with his dad in the living room while watching the game, Stiles looks at Derek, sat on his couch, commenting on the game (because, apparently, Derek loves hockey) with his dad. He looks at his dad who’s nodding at something Derek said with a smile as if he’s content to have someone who understand his passion of sports. Stiles smiles, tells himself he wants that forever.  
  
  
  
Derek stays for the night. It’s not something they talk about. It’s natural, as it was natural that he joined Stiles that morning, as it was natural they stayed in bed all day and as it was natural that they shared a pizza with his dad.  
  
"I love you," he says, even if he said it before. This time, he wants Derek to know how he feels because it’s natural, too. This time, it’s not because they almost died few hours ago and he fears he might never have the time to say it. This time, it’s only natural.  
  
"Yeah ?" Derek’s smile is big and bright. It reaches his ears and goes into his eyes as they lit. "I love you, too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They go at Derek’s loft after they almost die again. Stiles takes the time to call his dad and reassures him he’s fine and alive as Derek drives to his place.  
  
"Everyone is fine ?" his dad insists.  
  
"Yeah, dad, everyone."  
  
"Be home tomorrow," his dad asks.  
  
"Sure thing," Stiles replies because he knows his dad allows this only because Stiles is in age to decide things for himself, knows that his dad is still going to worry until he sees Stiles is fine himself. "Thanks," he adds for the same reason.

  
  
They eat something before heading to Derek’s room. Staying alive makes people hungry, they noticed over the years. Derek’s bed is comfier than Stiles’, he realizes. It may be because of the hundred of pillows that Derek has or because of Derek’s familiar scent that wraps itself around Stiles as he goes under the comforter.  
  
"Are there feathers in this thing ?" Stiles asks as he pats it.  
  
"Yeah," Derek agrees simply, joining Stiles.  
  
"I can’t believe you. I can’t believe this side of you. The one with the comforter made of feathers. That’s actually adorable." Stiles is enjoying this way too much.  
  
"It’s comfier," Derek explains. "Warmer, too."  
  
"You’re literally never cold," Stiles says because he doesn’t get it. "You’re always rolling your eyes at me because I’m the one who’s always- oh." Stiles’ whole body gets warm with affection. "Is this for me ?"  
  
Derek looks at him in a way that make Stiles understand that, yeah, it’s for him.  
  
"Oh my god, I love you," he says as he goes closer to Derek and kisses him. Derek smiles in the kiss, which makes him smile, too.  
  
"It’s nothing," Derek says after the kiss.  


  
Stiles is almost one hundred percent sure Derek judges him when he creates a nest with the comforter and Derek himself. Derek still wraps an arm around him and keeps him close.  
  
"You were right, your bed is comfier," Stiles smiles.


End file.
